Ellos no muerden
by Bella Diggory Cullen
Summary: Hablale, Adela,no te va a morder, pensó. Por supuesto que él no la iba a morder, los chicos lindos no muerden a las chicas, no a menos que se lo pidan. Spencer/OFC


**Hola**

**Este fic no esta beteado por lo que los errores son todos mios por mas de que yo intente convencerme de lo contrario, y les aviso desde ya que no soy la mejor escritora del mundo y esto es de las primeras cosas que escribo asique es probable que haya cosas mal.**

**Las criticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas :)**

* * *

_Háblale Adela, no te va a morder. _Pensó Adela mirando al chico alto y de cabello castaño sentado a unos asientos de ella en la barra del café.

Él estaba sentado con la cabeza agachada sosteniendo con la mano izquierda una taza de café enorme que ya estaba hasta la mitad, golpeando su pie derecho repetidas veces contra el piso y cambiando las páginas de un libro tan rápido que ella estaba segura de que no podía estar leyendo. Él era bastante lindo, se parecía a los chicos que veías salir en las películas o novelas de un country club para ricos con la corbata y el chaleco en perfecto estado y pelo corto también perfectamente desordenado luego de haber jugado al golf, o podría pasar tranquilamente por uno de esos modelos que hacen el papel de nerds sexys que una nunca piensa que podrían existir realmente.

Ella había estado mirándolo desde que se sentó en la barra lo más disimuladamente posible pero rápidamente comprobó que no era nada buena en mirar a la gente sin que otra persona, o la persona a la que estaba mirando, se dieran cuenta ya que la chica que servía los cafés noto como trataba de mirar por el rabillo de sus ojos a su vecino de asiento y no había parado de soltar risitas y de lanzar miradas "indiscretas" entre ella y el hombre castaño, por suerte este no se percató de las mirada de Adela o de la chica porque estaba demasiado concentrado en hojear su libro, sino ella seguramente se hubiese acercado a la fuente más cerca y ahogado en ella por la vergüenza.

_Deberías acercarte, nada malo va a pasar, _Pensó pero ella sabía que había muy pocas probabilidades de que ella hiciera eso, no era lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse y no se veía haciéndolo en un futuro próximo así que decidió que sería mejor concentrarse en las calabazas que otra empleada del café estaba colocando como decoración de Halloween cerca del mostrador, que estar pensando en intentar algo que ella sabía que nunca haría.

Mientras ella se concentraba en concentrarse en las calabazas Stella, la camarera se acercó al hombre de pelo castaño con una sonrisa cómplice para rellenar la taza de café tamaño monstruo de este.

-Uh, yo no pedí otro café- Dijo el hombre de corbata al ver como la chica le volvió a llenar la taza.

-Ya lo sé cariño, por este invita la casa- Sonrió la camarera y colocó unos sobrecitos extras de azúcar al lado de la taza de café, había visto al hombre ponerle una cantidad innecesaria de azúcar al café, algo así como cinco sobrecitos.

-Uh, claro gracias- Le contesto el hombre procediendo a abrir los sobrecitos para ponerlos en su café, no iba a desperdiciar un café. Además, ya había terminado el papeleo del anterior caso y hasta ahora nadie llamó por un nuevo caso así que no tenía nada más para hacer.

Stella solo le sonrió en respuesta y se fue caminando tranquilamente hasta donde estaba Adela, se paró frente a ella, golpeó repentinamente y con fuerza sus codos contra la barra para apoyar una de sus mejillas en una de sus manos y para llamar la atención de la chica frente a ella.

Adela que estaba preguntándose cuando la empleada que estaba decorando el techo con telarañas se iba a caer de la alta escalera soltó un pequeño grito sorprendida por el ruido que produjeron los codos de la otra chica al golpear la barra.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Le pregunto a la camarera rubia.

-Si, veras he estado viéndote desde que entraste como le lanzas miradas a la hermosura de aquí al lado así que como buena samaritana que soy he decidido ayudarte- Dijo la rubia a Adela mirándola directamente a los ojos- le he dado más café para que tengas algo de tiempo así que ahora vas a ir y le vas a hablar a este nerdy bon bom, lo vas a conquistar y luego me agradeseras por el resto de tu vida antes de que se acabe su café y mira que bebe demasiado rápido.

-Ehh... yo no creo que eso sea una buena idea- Le contesto sacudiendo la cabeza- no soy exactamente buena hablando con la gente.

-Estas hablando conmigo ¿No?- Volvió a hablar la chica- Bueno, eso es suficiente.

Adela sacudió su cabeza nuevamente e hizo una mueca.

-No voy a ir a hablarle.

-Mira, chica- Le susurró la rubia- me he decidido a ayudarte por lo que vas a hablarle a ese hombre y si tengo que arrastrarte para que hables con él lo voy a hacer, además voy a cobrarte el café que le serví si no le hablas y sino voy a hablarle yo y voy a salir con el.

Adela soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza

-Esta bien, voy a ir- Ella no quería admitirlo pero la idea de que la camarera saliera con el hombre castaño la molestaba y realmente no la conocía lo suficiente como para decir si la arrastraría o no hasta donde estaba el tipo pero le pareció que de verdad la arrastraría frente a todos,y también había que agregar que solo tenía dinero suficiente como para pagar su café. Ella hizo el amague de levantarse pero volvió a sentarse inmediatamente.

-Esto no es una buena idea.

-Solo ve y háblale el hombre no te va a morder.

Adela, como antes había mencionado, sabía que el tipo sentado allí no iba a morderla pero saber eso no hacía que dejara de estar nerviosa. Ella no le contesto a la rubia y se para lentamente para arrastrarse despacito hasta donde estaba sentado el chico castaño. Se paró durante unos segundo al costado de asiento junto a chico y juntando todo el coraje que tenía se preparó para hablarle, solo esperaba no perder toda su dignidad. Le toco el hombro al chico y este se volteó de golpe con un pequeño salto.

-Uh, lo siento no quería asustarte- _Perfecto Adela, todavía no le has hablado y ya lo asustaste._

-¿Que?¡Ah! no esta bien es que me sorprendiste, estaba algo concentrado en el libro- Contesto el castaño y a Adela le faltó el aire, si le pedían que puntuara su voz del 1 al 10 ella seguramente le daría un 3000. -¿Necesitas algo?.

- Si bueno, no, solo quería saber si me puedo sentar junto a vos, así que... ¿Puedo?- Pregunto mientras sentía como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo carmesí.

-Mmm... si no hay problema- Adela pudo ver como sus mejillas también se coloreaban y se sintió mejor al saber que no era la única roja. Se sentó y empezó a entrar en pánico, no sabia que decir.

-Hola, soy Spencer-se presento el chico y Adela suspiro de alivio, quizás no haría tanto el ridicuo como ella pensaba.

-Hola Spencer, soy Adela- Ella le tendió su mano, el se la apretó durante unos segundos y ella no pudo dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentía su mano alrededor de la suya.

De la nada, Spencer señalo las decoraciones que recién puso la empleada y soltó:

-¿Sabías que Halloween es una fiesta de origen celta que los irlandeses trajeron a America?.

-No, no realmente- Sonrió. Definitivamente el chico no iba a morderla, después de todo los chicos lindos no muerden a las chicas, no a menos que se lo pidan y sinceramente esperaba que tuviera la oportunidad de pedírselo.


End file.
